Varrock
Varrock is Misthalin's capital. It is Gielinor's trading capital, where merchants, miners, crafters, smithers and players trade for coins and resources(Including rares). It is located south of the Wilderness, north of Lumbridge, east of the Barbarian Village, and west of The Digsite. Varrock is famous for Player-killers, as they trade for food and weapons at varrock. Newcomers may find Varrock a good place to start their fortune, as many skillers often go here to sell their goods or to buy other skiller's goods. Varrock used to be called "Avarrocka" in the Second Age, before the God Wars. Places in Varrock Varrock has a variety of shops, for any kind of warrior, and many different locations which are used for massive trade. The cooking Guild At Level 40 Cooking you can enter the cooking guild located west outside of Varrock. There is a range inside with a few spawns of items to cook if you wish. It is near a bank which might make it useful to train cooking by cooking things on it. Juliet's House This house is a central place in the Quest Romeo and Juliet. There is also NPC's inside the house and a range . Gertrude's House Here you can start the Quest Gertrude's cat Varrock West Bank Here is one of the main trading Banks in 2006scape in main trading words the streets and bank will be populated with travellers, traders and sellers. This Bank is also most commony used to bank and withdraw bars to smith them into armour because there are Anvils nearby. Staff shop Located just East of the West Bank is a small hut near Varrock Square. Gypsy The Gypsy is lingering in her tent near Varrock square maybe you would like to call by and get your fortune fortold, for a small price. She is the starting point for the quest Demon Slayer. Clothes shop Also in the Varrock Square is a fine clothes shop run by a nice woman who has been trading and making clothes as long as anyone can remember. If you have a Frog token from a frog random event you can exchange it with her for a reward... Apothercary Here you can exchange ingredients for potions if you don't have a high enough Herblore level to make them. Varrock Sword shop Here You can by all swords up to Adamant. Also upstairs is a range to cook on. Varrock General Store Here you can buy and sell all sorts of great treasures in the general store as people sell off items for quick cash you might just make a profit, just imagine it! Blue Moon Inn Pop in for a Drink and boast about your laest quest completion or kill with fallow players. Also you can start the Quest Pirate's Treasure if you interested in a mystery. Black Arm Gang hideout A Dungeon which plays a part in Shield of Arrav. Chaos Alter You can charge you prayer points while praying to the almightly god of chaos. Dancing Donkey Bar Buy a pint of Beer for two coins and mingle with the locals Fancy Clothes store Here is a clothes shop that can not be compared to any other. Aubury's Rune Shop Here you can by Runes and with the completion of Runes Mysteries you can teleport to the Rune essence mine. Varrock East Bank This Bank is used for Miners and Woodcutters banking resources because it is in close walking distance from Two mines and Yew trees. Dummy House A quant little house with 4-6 dummies in it. These dummies have the option to be "attacked" which makes your player hit the dummy with its weapon. The dummies also give you a small amount of Attack experience, but only up to level 8. Lowe's Archery Emporium Horvik's Armour Store Here is some basic armour to be bought for fair prices, also there are some anvils. Varrock Museum If you want to catch up on some local history head north from the east bank and you will soon find the museum. You will be greated by a man as you enter, a guy that places a vital part in the shield of Arrav Quest. There are things like Bones and armour on display and if you are lucky and the curator is preoccupied you could sneek a telegrab behind the fence and snag a platebody. Varrock Sewer There is an open man hole east of the Palace's walls that lead down into the sewers. ''Click here for a main article on: Varrock Sewer '' Varrock Church Here people may use the alter to recharge their prayer points from combat in the wilderness or battles with the Guards around the city. Varrock Palace The Palace cannot be missed and is a must see attraction of visiting Varrock. These features include: #A group of Level 21 Guards in the courtyard which can be useful for training your combat. #Two Ranges in the ground Kitchen and a sink. #A library, Reldo. #Sir Prysin. #King Roald. #A church #Barracks and a private shooting range Quests Varrock is the setting for the Quests: #Romeo and Juliet #Demon Slayer #Gertrude's Cat #The Digsite #Garden of Tranquility #Shield of Arrav Category:Towns Category:Locations